bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Sheldon Cooper/Gallery - Male Friends
|Sheldon and Howard Howard's workplace.jpg|Sheldon asking Howard to meet Stephen Hawking. TBBT-The-Electric-Can-Opener-Fluctuation-3-01-the-big-bang-theory-16828212-853-480.jpg|Sheldon and Howard after returning from the Arctic. Sheldon receives a box with the maid outfit.jpg|Sheldon doing Howard's bidding to meet Stephen Hawking. BFP4.jpg|Howard shouting at his mother. TF18.jpg|Teaching Sheldon Chinese. Lv6.png|Trying to get it orientated. TF7.jpg|Howard teaching Sheldon Mandarin. Lego11.jpg|Howard and Sheldon at a Texas bar. Hs19.png|Waiting for tech support to call. Hs18.png|Copter takes off. Lego10.jpg|Drinking away the memory of his mother's coitus scene. Lego1.jpg|Howard helping Sheldon through what he saw. AP4.png|Turbulence. TDO-6.jpg|Sheldon is not interested in vomiting. Obs2.png|Sheldon sees his mother engaging in sex. FT7.jpg|Howard trying to improve his friendship with Sheldon. AP3.png|Flying on their way to Houston. Sheldon with Howard in his room.jpg|Sheldon shining Howard's belt buckles. wil vsAP2.png|Flying to Houston. fl15.png|At the comic book store. Lego7.jpg|Howard telling Sheldon to not stand in the way of his mother's happiness. FT7.jpg|Howard trying to improve his friendship with Sheldon. Alg2.jpg|Howard helping Sheldon with his friendship loop. Alg1.jpg|Howard and Sheldon. JR10.jpg|Howard is Sheldon's only student. 11.04 TEI-1.jpg|Looking though Howard's old model rockets. 11.04 TEI-12.jpg|Looking though Howard's old model rockets. 11.04 TEI-13.jpg|Disappointing fathers. On my sixteenth birthday, my dad bought me a light Mercedes. 11.04 TEI-14.jpg|Why don't you say "T minus"? Missing18.png|Sheldon driving. Missing19.png|Rocket explodes! Missing20.png|Lift-off! Rad2.png|Who's flying it? BFP1.jpg|Sheldon spending the night with Howard. Lego7.jpg|Howard talking to Sheldon about his mother. Dis2.jpg|Sheldon making a point to Howard. Nj7.jpg|Do you know what all these parts are? Nj6.jpg|Red light means they must start over. Nj5.jpg|It flies. The shiny trinket maneuver Sheldon has a mexican peso up his nose.jpg|Sheldon has a Mexican Peso still stuck up in his nose. The Hawking Excitation Sheldon and Howard.jpg|Sheldon doing Howard's bidding. Z10.jpg|Sheldon terrified about riding over the speed-bumps. 10.07 tve-9.jpg|Howard doesn't want to hear about Sheldon's bowel problems. 10.07 tve-10.jpg|Sheldon is both annoyed and flattered. TCP-7.jpg|Why are all these people here? Crp46.png|Sheldon watching the new assistant manager. TIP-7.jpg|Howard as Sheldon who doesn't realize it. II5.png|Sheldon greets Sheldon. II9.png|Sheldon doesn't get it. md32.jpg|Over to Sheldon's place. md44.jpg|When you have lumens, make some lumen-ade. Jt20.jpg|Did you get William Shatner's autograph or his laundry bill? Jt102.jpg|I thought we were friends. TCV-6.jpg|Sheldon wants to play/experiment with their kids. CV44.jpg|Babies are too sticky. |Sheldon and Raj Psychic Vortex.jpg|Sheldon in his "world." Mate1.jpg|Raj prepared dinner for his new roommate. Mar3.jpg|Hulk sad! Gore2.jpg|Raj and Sheldon. BH2.png|You'd have to create a black hole. Wouldn't that destroy the earth? App4.jpg|Talking about the dark matter experiments taking place in a salt mine. Hs26.png|Waiting for tech support to call. Gore12.jpg|Sheldon invites Raj to see the new Spider-man movie with him. Mp16.png|Sheldon giving Raj relationship advice? Pirate Solution.jpg|Sheldon with Raj. For7.png|Raj is now working for Sheldon. For6.jpg|Raj taking Sheldon home. For3.jpg|Raj and Sheldon. 10.17 CC-19.jpg|Raj's financial boss. 10.22 TCR-12.jpg|Making croissants with Raj. 10.18 EHI-11.jpg|Sheldon is not happy with a dog across the hall. 10.18 EHI-4.jpg|Write down all your great ideas in my old bedroom like I did. App10.jpg|Testing themselves under the conditions found in a mine. A8.jpg|Cricket bet. Step50.jpg|R-P-S-L-S!! For2.jpg|Sheldon and Raj working together. Pirate3.jpg|Raj working "for" Sheldon. For1.png|Raj and Sheldon. Fuzzy19.jpg|Raj and Sheldon playing video games. Coat10.gif|Sheldon taunting Wil Wheaton. Liz1.jpg|They always end up with Spock. BH6.png|With this level and a high powered laser array... TSR-6.jpg|If this is Sheldon, call back on 1-800-SUCK-IT. TGAD-4.jpg|Leonard has funds to give away. ZB8.jpg|Sheldon reminded Raj of his cancelled wedding. NB34.jpg|Those guys are on a media blitz. TDDV-7.jpg|Getting the wives' photo. nobel29.jpg|Your behavior must reflect the highest standards. nobel30.jpg|Uh Raj, bagel down nobel32.jpg|Put it down. |Sheldon and Mike Nov11.jpg|Have a beer. |Sheldon and James Earl Jones Jej5.png|Sheldon hanging with James Earl Jones. James5.jpg|James Earl Jones likes Sheldon. James4.jpg|James Earl Jones and Sheldon having ice cream together. James2.jpg|Ringing Carrie Fisher's doorbell. James1.jpg|James Earl Jones invites Sheldon to join him. |Sheldon and Stuart The Decoupling Fluctuation Sheldon and Stuart.jpg|Sheldon playing a card game with Stuart. S5EP15 - Sheldon enters the comic book store.jpg|Sheldon at the comic book store. The weekend vortex stuart and sheldon.jpg|Sheldon and Stuart at the comic book store. Pum3.png|Sheldon and Stuart at his store. NP9.jpg|Stuart convincing Sheldon to buy an overpriced figurine. S5EP15 - The comic book store.jpg|At the comic book store. fl25.png|Stuart paid to yell at Sheldon. 10.06 thefetalck-6.jpg|Two drunken friends. 10.06 thefetalck-7.jpg|Praising each other. K14.png|A valuable member of our social group. K6.png|Mutual admiration. K1.png|Toast. K2.png|Amy putting things away. K3.png|You are so great! TMI-14.jpg|I want to sell those comic books. TMI-15.jpg|I'll have a look at them. md89.jpg|We're closed. |Sheldon and Wil BOWL2.jpg|Sheldon vs. Wil Wheaton. TPG-12.jpg|Wil Wheaton promises to be a good Prof. Proton. S6EP07 - Sheldon and Will Wheaton.png|A drunk Sheldon defends his girlfriend's honor. File:WilWheaton.jpg|Sheldon with his arch-nemesis: Wil Wheaton. TPG-1.jpg|Confronting Wil about being Professor Proton. Candycoating.jpg|Sheldon with his nemesis Wil Wheaton playing Mystic Warlords of Ka'a. TDDV-8.jpg|Is that William Shatner? Jt23.jpg|Not a good time Sheldon. Jt24.jpg|Apology accepted. Jt25.jpg|Sheldon hears a D&D game. Jt26.jpg|Is that William Shatner? |Sheldon and Kripke Alg6.jpg|Kripke climbing. Ler3.jpg|Cooper vs. Kripke. Alg4.jpg|Rock climbing with Kripke. Alg3.jpg|Cooper and Kripke. Tumblr mgqjxm2b951qdz44io6 250.jpg|Sheldon and Kripke. Tumblr mgqku8q9Ub1rjn8bao8 250.jpg|Sheldon and Kripke. |Sheldon and Hong Fact3.jpg|Speaking Mandarin. TF26.jpg|Arguing with the Chinese restaurant owner. TF22.jpg|Sheldon arguing with the Chinese restaurant owner. TF10.jpg|Arguing with Chinese restaurant owner. |Sheldon and Oliver CRP15.png|The doctor is delivering some roses. |Sheldon and Leopold Loben2.jpg|Sheldon and his fake cousin. Lob5.jpg|Sheldon and his phony cousin Leopold. |Sheldon and Adam Nimoy AN10.jpg|Adam Nimoy filming the documentary. |Sheldon and Levar Burton LeVar Burton with Klingon and Romulan Flags.png|LeVar and Sheldon. Lev38.png|What are you doing here, Sheldon? Fwa12.jpg|LeVar is shocked by Sheldon George Washington Carver imitation. Dux5.png|LeVar Burton returns to "Fun with Flags". Dux3.png|What are you going to do now that I am here? Dux1.png|While you watch me delete it. |Sheldon and Stephen Hawking Stephen-hawking-on-the-big-bang-theory.jpg|Sheldon gets to meet Stephen Hawking. |Sheldon and George Smoot Train5.jpg|Nobel Prize winner Dr. George Smoot and Sheldon. |Sheldon and Prof. Crawley Jiminy Conjecture.jpg|Sheldon, Howard and Raj in Professor Crawley's office, trying to figure out what kind of cricket Toby is. |Sheldon and Guard Ex1.jpg|I want to apologize to the judge. |Sheldon and Bus Rider Nose3.jpg|Talking to a man at a bus stop. |Sheldon and Skywalker Ranch Trespasser SWI5.png|What are you in here for? |Sheldon and Prof. Proton Tumblr mlb0kvRH0c1qcqxh7o1 500.jpg|Sheldon meets his childhood idol, Professor Proton. Professor Proton 2.jpg|Sheldon calling Professor Proton "father". Bet52.png|Talking about Amy. Bet48.png|Sheldon talking to Arthur. TPG-14.jpg|Talking with Professor Proton about a reboot of his show. Professor Proton, Jr..png|Sheldon bonding with his new "father". CBS BIG BANG 622 CLIP5 thumb 640x360.jpg|Singing "Soft Kitty" to Professor Proton. Bob6.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard meet Professor Proton. Day6.png|Sheldon's "Star Wars" flavored dream. Bet110.png|Sheldon's new Jedi adviser. Professor_Proton_appears.jpg|Arthur. Never_Angla_Dickensons_bed_room.jpg|Why can't it be Angie Dickinson's bedroom? Pc32.png|Offers advice on wives. Pc34.png|Deli on Dagobah. |Sheldon and Santa Fig25.png|Santa. Claen3.png|Sheldon and Santa. |Sheldon and Spock 101631 D2722bc-1-.jpg|Jim Parsons and Leonard Nimoy. |Sheldon and Barber The Werewolf Transformation sheldon, leonard and angelo.jpg|Sheldon with his barber's nephew. |Sheldon and AZ Policeman Road9.jpg|Discussing his stolen stuff with the Arizona police. |Sheldon and Guard - Skywalker ranch SWI7.png|Can I have my wanted poster picture with George Lucas? |Sheldon and the Line Cutter fl61.png|After calling up the persona of Rosa Parks. fl59.png|Rosa Parks - who took a stand, but was actually sitting. fl45.png|No cutting. fl48.png|Arguing with the line cutter. LS21.jpg|Confronting the line cutter. Sheldon and Colonel Williams Mil26.png|Sheldon reacts, but can't speak1. Mil27.png|Sheldon reacts, but can't speak2. Mil28.png|Sheldon reacts, but can't speak3. Mil31.png|We can do it in two months. The Flash Flash18.png|Sheldon and the Flash. Flash19.png|Superheroes use them. Flash20.png|The first one's free. Flash21.png|Flash leaves Sheldon. Flash15.png|Hiya kid. Sheldon and Bert Gl56.png|Sheldon and Bert at Ellen. GL46.png|Bert's office. GL47.png|Sheldon confessing to Bert. 10.21 TSA-12.jpg|Bert has a new girlfriend. GL48.png|Standing up to Bert. TGM-1.jpg|Can I come back? 10.21 TSA-9.jpg|Bert has a new girlfriend. GL36.png|Walking out to hit a water fountain. GL34.png|Congratulating Bert. Sheldon and Theodore CL39.png|Sheldon is helping Theodore get settled. CL40.png|These are your roommates. Sheldon and Dr. Wolcott Clus9.jpg|I can use this with my string theory work. Sheldon and President Seibert BH7.png|DO we have a deal? Pc16.png|Sheldon wants Amy to spend more super-asymmetry time with him. SF10.jpg|Sheldon doesn't want to be on the submission without Amy. Sheldon and Casino Employees TMI-3.jpg|After the code word - Pelican. TMI-4.jpg|Watching how to play craps. BH43.png|Is everything okay, sir? BH44.png|"Pelican!" Sheldon and his brother George TSR-16.jpg|I wouldn't miss it. gc20.png|You're supposed to be the smart one. gc54.png|A Sheldon thank you. Sheldon and Mark Hamill aws136.png|Congratulations on your wedding. Sheldon and Tam Tam46.png|I'm happy with my life. TTT-1.jpg|I'm happy with my life. Tam45.png|Tam talking to Sheldon. Tam47.png|Sheldon introducing Tam. Sheldon and Mr. Fowler CV11.png|What should I call you? CV12.png|I need to think of a vegetable name. CV17.png|Showing Larry the comic book store. CV29.png|We need to go, Turnip. Sheldon and Nathan - Zoning Office Clerk md54.jpg|Debating philosophy of turning in zoning violators. md55.jpg|That's a good question. md56.jpg|Is Linda still going through the change? Sheldon and Bill Shatner TDDV-9.jpg|Captain on the bridge! Captain on the bridge! Jt11.jpg|You can call me Bill. Jt12.jpg|No. Jt13.jpg|Sure. Jt14.jpg|Are you willing to call me Science Officer Cooper? Jt15.jpg|Put her there, Science Officer Cooper. Jt17.jpg|Captain Kirk call him, Science Officer Cooper. Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Pictures Category:Trivial Category:Sheldon Category:Photo Gallery